And So They Did
by Lil Miss Kandy Kane
Summary: Phineas, Ferb and Vanessa attend the boys' five year high school reunion. Phineas is unhappy about a happening all those years ago, and when a face from the past shows up she may just be able to make him smile again...
1. It's Good To See You

All right, let me give you the lowdown on facts you'll need to know for this to make sense:

I believe that during the run of the show, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella are ten years of age. Vanessa is sixteen. This story takes place at a five year high school reunion. And yeah, I know they don't really have those. I just didn't want the characters to be _too_ old, you know? So seeing that the three youngest would graduate at eighteen, those three characters in this story are approximately twenty-three years old, making Vanessa twenty-nine. And if that's all a ton of stuff you don't care about, just think of them being mid twenties. Better?

I believe that's all for now... more author's notes at the end, I'm sure. Let the reading commence!

* * *

The gym had looked as the student body remembered it; crowded, slick and hot. It wasn't as bad as it had been during all the pep rallies; the entire school wasn't there, but their class was plenty.

The boys made their way through the crowd quickly, looking about their classmates with eager eyes.

"I remember a few faces," Vanessa spoke up when they settled near an empty table. She was holding tightly to her husband's arm, keeping her calm composure.

Vanessa Fletcher had grown up since her days as a Doofenshmirtz. She was still as independent as ever, and Ferb respected her space and confidence as any good man would.

"It's good to see them again," Ferb added breathily as he pulled out Vanessa's chair for her. She thanked him softly, holding to his forearm affectionately. "It seems like so long ago."

Phineas was scanning the room, and it was no secret just who he was searching for. When he saw not the woman he sought, he sighed. "I know," he replied wearily in response to his stepbrother's observation. "Once upon a time, huh?"

Phineas smiled cheekily, but both of his companions read through his false mask and frowned concernedly.

Vanessa looked at Phineas with pleading eyes, touching his knee with the tip of her fingers. He looked up from his gaze on his lap to look his sister-in-law in the eyes.

"Do you think she'll come?" she asked gently.

Phineas shrugged noncommittally. "I don't know. I don't even know where she went. It doesn't matter. There's a lot of people I'd love to see."

As if on cue, a shout rang in the young man's ears. "PHINEAS!"

All three of those seated at the small round table looked up in tandem, seeking the source of the voice and its too familiar accent.

"Hey!" Phineas greeted, standing up to meet Baljeet with a handshake and a brotherly hug. "How have you been?"

And so the night began, with Baljeet continuing his rounds about the table, individually greeting those of his old friends.

Phineas was glad to see his friend. And not only Baljeet; he had seen and spoken to many of their old friend and classmates, including several of the Fireside Girls. None of which, to Phineas's chagrin, had spoken to _her_ in over a year. And yet, he spoke to each of them with just as much kindness and joy that he had as a child.

"Phin? Phineas?" Vanessa's calls broke Phineas out of a trance he wasn't aware he had slipped into.

"Yes?" he finally responded, shaking his head and smiling apologetically. Vanessa just stared at him. He sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry, Van, I didn't mean to act like this. I came her hoping to get over this, but I'm just making it so much worse and-"

"What happened to you?" Vanessa chuckled, but no humor was evident in her tone.

"I beg your pardon?" Phineas asked confusedly, not following the meaning behind Vanessa's words.

The brunette leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest after smoothing the creases on her pants.

"I mean you never used to do this," she began. "You never used to wallow in the past like you are. I thought you liked to keep moving forward. I thought you liked optimism and learning new things and-"

"I did!" Phineas interrupted suddenly. "I do. I do… it's just…"

"Did her leaving affect you this badly?"

Phineas shook his head. "No," he protested. "I just… don't like… _not understanding_…"

Vanessa nodded, accepting what very little Phineas' words had to offer.

"You all right?" a new voice rang. Ferb smiled softly as he set drinks in front of his table-mates, scooting his chair slightly closer to his stepbrother.

Vanessa's gaze seemed to roam for a moment, but neither man noticed.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine."

Ferb didn't accept his stepbrother's lack of sincerity as quickly as Vanessa had. "You lying to me, brother?" he asked, lightly shoving Phineas' shoulder.

Ferb earned himself a genuine smile and Phineas laughed a little. His smile dampened quickly, however, and he let out what had to be his ten millionth sigh of the evening.

"I miss her," he finally admitted.

"Why don't you go talk to her?"

Phineas looked at Vanessa with distaste for a moment before following her pointing finger towards a woman walking in the gym's open doors.

Phineas heard his sister-in-law asking for verification in her identification of the young lady, but Phineas didn't bother answering. Her looked on in awe, struck dumb. He blinked repeatedly, closing his mouth after a few moments of leaving his jaw slack.

"She's lovely," Vanessa mumbled in admiration, indulging in the smile on Phineas' face.

"She always was…" Phineas whispered, not nearly loud enough for anyone but himself to hear.

She had grown up just as well. This woman's transformation was unlike Vanessa's. Vanessa had changed, but of course, more in personality than physical appearance, unlike the Flynn-Fletcher boys.

Both men had grown much taller, each of their bodies submitting to sharp, boyish features; Ferb maintaining his familiar business stance while Phineas remained a free spirit as he always had been, with long bangs and his signature cheeky grin.

The woman across the room, who had now been holding Phineas' gaze for many minutes, was tall and curvy. Her deep black hair fell in an onyx river down her back, tickling the pale skin of her elbows. She wasn't a supermodel, for sure, she couldn't pass for one; not in the purple jumper she was sporting. But the woman was cute, undeniably. And in the eyes of Phineas, she was beautiful.

"Are you going to speak with her?" Ferb asked, a smile gracing his face.

"Am I going to speak to her?" Phineas mimicked, lowering his voice in mock. His grin dominated most of his face and he let out a laugh his friends had longed to hear for so long.

"Well?" Vanessa urged, giggling at the expression on Phineas' face and smacking his shoulder blade playfully.

"Of course I'm going to talk to her," Phineas replied, resting his chin on the back of his chair. "Just not right now. She just got here. I'm going to wait until I can speak with her uninterrupted. Alone."

"Ooh!" Vanessa and Ferb chorused, sending the three table-mates into a fit of laughter.

As the night went on, Ferb and Vanessa grew restless of waiting for Phineas to make his move. Eventually the couple excused themselves, Ferb ushering his wife to meet a few more of some friends from school.

Phineas hadn't budged since she had walked in, his only movement being a turn of his head each time her gaze could have possibly met his.

It didn't take long after the woman had drifted away from a group of girls for Phineas to watch the way she moved about.

She walked with the strut of a woman, hips swinging slightly but not so noticeable that she appeared to be arrogant. Phineas came to believe that it was most likely only noticeable to those who watched her very closely. And of course, _he_ had noticed.

She stood apart from the crowd for a moment before fanning her face with the wave of a petite hand. She proceeded to walk carefully to the gym door, disappearing gracefully into the crisp staleness of the cool night air.

Phineas smiled; here was his chance. He parted from his chair, running his hands up and down his sides as he moved hastily in the direction of the doors.

In the corner of the room, Ferb and Vanessa watched Phineas dart a little less than stealthily in the woman's direction.

"Finally," they mumbled simultaneously, each smiling and shaking their heads.

As Phineas reached his destination, he let out a huff of air and took a deep breath. He pushed the handle on the door, preparing to step outside with only one thought plaguing his mind: "_It's good to see you, Isabella_."

* * *

Okay, first of all, before you complain, let me explain. I know everyone introduced has been extremely out of character, so let me tell you why. They're _thirteen years older_ than they are in the show. Aging does that to people. Turns them into the person they said they'd never become. Also, if you're interested, here's my reasoning between the personality differences.

Vanessa: Okay, I know she's totally rebellious and wicked in the show. But you know what? She's a teenage girl. All teenage girls have that personality. I should know. I am one. But anyway, I think she'd grow up to be a really compassionate albeit snippy young woman, especially after doing some serious growing up. Getting married counts as growing older, doesn't it?

Ferb: Not much to say on him, he doesn't play a very large role. He spoke a lot more than usual, but then again, he talks a lot more in the show lately, too. And it's not like I gave him a page to say. I kept his lines short and to the point.

Phineas: I know, awful. He's nothing like he's supposed to be, but you'll understand later. Next chapter I'll get into his moodiness and hopefully you'll understand. Not much more I can say on him because of that, then.

And just because I was worried about posting this, thank you for reading. I appreciate even clicking the title. (Which will make sense later, I assure.) I plan on this being three chapters long, with each chapter being about this length, so not very long at all.

I'd love to hear reviews but I won't ask for them, and if you would like to say something, I'd ask not to mention anything about the OOC, I've promised to unravel why I've written them that way in later chapters. And I digress.

Thank you once again. Much love, 'Lil Miss Kandy Kane


	2. Why Did You Leave?

Continuing onward... thanks for reading this far... :)

* * *

"Whatcha doin'?"

Isabella grinned before turning around. She walked airily towards Phineas, capturing him in a hug.

Phineas chuckled happily, glad to see her again. She looked nicer, he decided, up close, rather than across the crowded gym floor. Not that she hadn't look just as wonderful to him then.

"I was wondering if you were going to come over to me tonight," Isabella mumbled quietly into his neck.

Phineas pulled a face. "Why's that?" he asked just as softly.

The woman giggled. "Well, you _have _been watching me all night," she replied.

Phineas finally pulled away from her, holding Isabella by her shoulders as she grasped his wrists. "Oh, yeah?" he asked, smirking. "And how would you know that?"

Isabella walked towards the end of the concrete, allowing her toes to hang off the edge over the grass. "Because," she responded, "I've been watching _you_ all night. I'm just a lot better at hiding it."

Phineas grinned, clasping his hands behind his back, beginning to saunter in her direction.

"Well, I-"

"Picture?" a sudden voice interrupted. The couple looked towards the gym door, meeting the face of a man with a large camera and a cheesy smile.

Phineas looked from the man to Isabella, smiling and nodding. "Yeah, sure, why not? I'll pay," he finally decided.

Isabella ruffled her eyebrows and shook her head. "No, I couldn't. You don't have to do that, Phineas."

Phineas looked at her, smiling sheepishly before taking her hand and whispering in her ear, "I don't remember there being a question, Isabella." The young lady blushed something furious before agreeing to the photograph with little reluctance.

"All right," the man, who had identified himself as Andrew, stated. "Move in close now, my lens only goes so far, you know."

The two moved closer to one another, both completely aware of the man's panoramic view camera.

Phineas draped his right arm over Isabella's shoulders, she hooking her hand on his waist, each planting their free hand on their respective hips. They glanced at one another before Phineas looked to Andrew.

"How's this?" he asked softly.

"Perfect," the man verified. "Big smiles now; tonight is a good night!" They smiled, albeit both on the edge of insincere. The camera clicked and the flash blinded each subject momentarily. "Wonderful! Two copies?"

"Yeah," Phineas muttered, not once taking his eyes off Isabella who held his gaze with equal determination. Phineas paid the man, removing his arm from Isabella's shoulders, in turn receiving two copies of the newly taken photograph.

"Oh," Isabella giggled upon viewing the photo. "I'm not even looking."

Phineas laughed heartily. "No worries," he assured. "I look kind of pissed." It was Isabella's turn to laugh.

"You look wonderful, Phineas. Not wrathful in the least," she snickered.

Phineas' expression turned serious with the bat of an eyelash. "And you look beautiful," he said softly. "Not that's anything new. You've always looked beautiful."

Isabella grasped the picture in her hand as if her life depended on it. She smiled as she moved towards the end of the concrete once more. She smiled as she thanked him for his kind words, but her eyes were sad.

Phineas made his way to her side, carefully slipping his own copy of the photo into his jeans pocket. They stood in silence for a long time, neither saying anything nor expecting the other to speak. Isabella gazed at the moon for several minutes, all the while feeling Phineas' own eyes on her face.

She felt the heat run to her ears as she blushed. Her face suddenly felt too hot and she looked to Phineas' with pleading eyes, almost begging to return to the companionable silence. But she knew him; if he had something to say to her, he would say it. There was no indirect statements with him.

Finally she sighed, folding her hands in front of her, resting them on the buckle of her belt. She attempted to arise a humorous atmosphere, laughing falsely as she looked back into Phineas' eyes and asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Phineas' face looked only more sad. "Isabella," he choked, longing to reach out to her hand. "Why did you leave?"

Isabella was surprised by the question. She knew he was going to ask. However, she had expected a calm inquisition with interest, not such a sad question in sadness.

Isabella turned her head away from the man at her side. "We had just graduate high school, Phineas. That's what people do. They graduate high school, and then they go to college. It's just how it works."

Phineas' emotions were playing across his face. "There are colleges in Danville."

Isabella looked at him oddly, cocking her head to the side and raising an eyebrow. "I didn't expect this from you. Why are you so upset that I left, Phineas?"

Phineas unclamped his hands from one another and threw his arms in the air, walking around in a circle behind where he had been standing. Running long fingers through his fiery bangs, Phineas made a noise like the beginning of a sob.

"Because! I mean, ever since we met…" Phineas paused to swallow often and continued to walk in uneven, breaking movements, obviously distraught beyond what he was used to being able to handle. "Ever since we were kids, I knew we were… I thought it was just obvious and set in stone, I never imagined… we were, we were supposed to be… I thought…"

"You thought… what?" Isabella prompted, walking towards Phineas and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Phineas stopped rambling and pacing to look up into Isabella's face. Her features were strewn with concern for him and his welfare, every part of her heart and mind reflected in her expressive eyes. Her face hadn't changed.

He looked right into her eyes, his gaze unwavering. He closed his mouth after moments of leaving it open and allowed his chest to heave violently while his lungs fought to catch a fresh source of breath. He soon regained his usual cool exposure, straightening to his full height.

Isabella's hand moved from his shoulder as he positioned himself, her fingers sliding past his neck, resting on Phineas' chest. It stayed. His eyes never left hers as he spoke.

"I thought we were going to be together," he whispered breathily.

Isabella's eyes widened as she pulled her hand into her own chest, almost as if to protect herself. "What?" she whispered.

"But then…" he continued, "You left."

Isabella watched him with shock and fascination. She had never expected this from Phineas. She had loved him for many years; as a child and all throughout secondary school. But he had never known. Rather, she had never known that he _did_.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Isabella finally managed to ask.

Phineas looked at her strangely. "Why didn't I tell you what?"

Tears fell down Isabella's face, spraying onto the concrete as she whipped in Phineas' direction, her hair flying into her face. She brushed it away as she spoke in a near shout, "That you knew I liked you! That you felt the same way! That you _wanted_ to be with me!"

Isabella retreated into her first after her outburst, burying her nose and mouth in her hands. She wanted a straight answer. But they were never easy to get from him. Never a rhyme or reason with Phineas Flynn. So she didn't know why she was expecting one.

Phineas watched her with wide eyes, observing her as she cradled her own chin and held herself in her own arms.

He looked at the ground before answering, "Why all the past tense?"

Isabella dropped her hands to her sides in confusion. They stared a while more, taking in the unreadable expressions on their opposite's face.

Finally Phineas spoke. "This was a bad idea," he stated, waving his hands in surrender. He backed away from the young woman before him, edging his way back to the gym doors.

"Phineas," Isabella protested. "Phineas!"

She chased him back into the school. Quickly losing him in the crowd and not wishing to create even more of a scene, she took a seat at the nearest table. She fitfully swiped away the tear trails on her cheeks and wiped her eyes furiously with the palms of her hands.

She needed to find him, she knew. How was the problem before her.

Once she considered herself presentable, she stood up and confidently strode over to a table on the other side of the room where a young couple was seated.

She sat down hastily across from the young man who had his full attention on the woman with tear-stained cheeks. Isabella cleared her throat and leaned forward on the table.

"Ferb, can you give me Phineas' address?"

* * *

One chapter left! Still haven't written it yet, but I will! I plan on getting a little bit more into Phineas' head, but not so much that it would bore even me as I write it. Probably just use him as a source for a little more background information.

Once again, thank you for reading this far and any reviews would be appreciated... (:


	3. Absolutely

Gasp! Two days of writing and it's already over! I never planned on finishing this story, let alone posting it, so thank you so much to all who have read and pushed my further to complete what I've started. Cheers to all my readers in hoping you'll enjoy the close of, "And So They Did." And we're off...

* * *

Phineas had never been much of a drinker. Suddenly he was wishing he was.

Walking into his home consisted the throwing of his jacket, the kicking of his couch and the holding his head in his hands against the counter.

He continued to just cradle his head and breathe heavily, mentally degrading himself for yearning for alcohol. He had never needed-or wanted-to drink like he did now. Other than a few sips of wine on New Year's and a glass of champagne at a wedding's toast, he had never even resorted to needing alcohol to be happy.

Is that why he needed it? Is this why? He's unhappy? He honestly didn't know. He knew he'd changed; who doesn't change after a few years away from high school? But this much? He wasn't anywhere close to the same person he used to be. And there was no denying that now.

He sat still even longer, thinking. His life wasn't anything like how he had imagined it would be as a teenager. It wasn't what he _wanted _it to be. And that only brought more confusion. What did he want? He had to admit Ferb seemed very happy with Vanessa, and Candace with Jeremy. But was that what he wanted?

No. No! Phineas had always longed to travel the world; see new places and do crazy things! But he already had. And now he couldn't see the purpose of doing these things if he had no one to share it with. With Ferb focused on family and all his friends so far away… he was alone. And he didn't like it.

Phineas had just stood up when there was a light knocking on the door. He stood erect, looking at the large slab of oak as if it were alien technology. Shaking off his confusion, he sauntered over and pulled the door open.

"Hey," he whispered, ushering his guest into his home before shutting the door behind her.

"Hey," Isabella responded, smoothing her windblown hair as best she could. "I was worried I'd taken a wrong turn."

Phineas stared at her, mesmerized. She looked all a mess, the weather picking up soon after Phineas had left the school.

"Do you want anything?" he asked kindly, attending to his duties as a host.

Isabella nodded, her face flushing embarrassedly. "Water would be lovely, thank you."

Phineas took to the kitchen, filling a crystal glass about midway before beginning towards the living room once again.

"How'd you get this address, Isabella?" he asked with great interest after handing her the glass of water.

She thanked him for the water before taking a sip and replying, "I spoke with Ferb after you…" she trailed off dimly.

"Oh?" he asked, fiddling with the logs in the fireplace in front of the sitting area.

"Yes," Isabella verified, setting her glass on a woven coaster on the end table next to her place on the couch. "He seemed to be rather happy. How long has he been married?"

Phineas threw a half-burned match into the fireplace before stepping back. Crouching on the carpet near the coffee table, he watched the flame burn with determined intent. "Just over two years," he supplied. "My nephew will be a year this summer."

Isabella grinned, folding her hands on her lap with precision. "They had a child? I suppose you lose the trail of gossip when you move so far away…"

"Yeah. Emmett's a real sweetheart. They bring him over a lot."

"And Candace?" Isabella prompted. "She still as… eccentric?"

Phineas chuckled. "Not nearly. She's certainly less dramatic, I assure you. I think she toned down after the kids were born. But yeah, she's all right."

Isabella nodded in admiration. They were silent for a moment, Phineas poking the fire with tongs while Isabella watched him.

"And…" she began, clearing her throat, "What about you? What's been going on with Phineas Flynn for the past five years? I never got the chance to ask back at the school."

Phineas sighed audibly, standing and walking towards his visitor. "About that… back at the school… I shouldn't have blown up like you like that. It was a lot and…"

Isabella held her fingers to Phineas' lips. "Don't… apologize. My outburst was no better. We both… handled it less than well. Let's just forget about it. Okay?"

Phineas nodded, smiling. "Yeah… yeah, okay."

He took a seat on the coffee table, resting his elbows on his spread knees as he clapped his hands together. "And about your question… not much."

Isabella looked at him strangely, leaning forward slightly. "What do you mean, 'not much'?"

Phineas chuckled, distressed. "I mean, I haven't done much since high school. Nothing worth mentioning or writing home about. I've done a couple crazy things and been a few places once or twice but… it's getting old, you know?"

Isabella nodded her head in understanding. "Yeah. Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

Phineas nodded, suddenly very aware he had been leaning forward along with Isabella.

To say their faces were close would be the understatement of the century. His forehead was pressed directly to hers, and she could feel his breath snake its way up her neck and down her collarbone.

Their noses weren't quite touching; his height requiring him to lean down further if they were to meet.

Both subjects blinked their eyes very slowly, dipping lower and lower until they truly began to look into the eyes of their opposite.

Their lips met for a moment, touching cautiously before giving in, pressing fully against the mouth of the other. They stayed. Seconds passed before their parting, releasing one another from their grasp, the air in the living area suddenly very thick.

Isabella's hands came up to stroke Phineas' face as they moved away from each other but Phineas caught it with his own. "What are we doing?" he inquired, caressing the soft skin of her hand with his own roughly callused thumb.

Isabella tried to think of something remotely intelligent to say, but could think of nothing. Instead she leaned back against the couch, trying to forget how wonderful what they had just done was.

Phineas honestly wasn't expecting an answer, so he didn't wait for one. He brought his legs onto the coffee table, sitting cross-legged comfortably. He pressed his fingers together as a fist, releasing his thumbs and pointer fingers as to make the shape of a gun on which he rested his chin.

"When we were little," Isabella abruptly spoke, breaking Phineas' train of disheveled thoughts. "I used think about this same little fantasy every time I had an extra moment."

Phineas looked up with peaked interest as the woman before him continued.

Isabella grinned, albeit embarrassedly, and leaned forward once more. "I used to pretend that I was the princess, and you were my knight in shining armor. And you would always save me and we'd ride off on your beautiful white unicorn into the shining colors of a rainbow."

Phineas laughed soundlessly, grinning at the silliness of Isabella's confession. Isabella wiped her faced, momentarily hiding her humiliation.

She giggled, took a deep breath and looked at Phineas with eyes of complete adoration. "And then… we would just… disappear into our perfect ending. And live happily ever after. Isabella sighed. "Funny how things work out, huh?" she asked sadly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Phineas' frown matched hers. "Well," Phineas began, waving Isabella in his direction, pulling her onto his lap. "This life I'm living is far from a fantasy. And I'm no knight in shining armor," he paused to smile aside, allowing Isabella time to giggle and wrap her arms about his shoulders. "And I don't have a unicorn, or the ability to walk on rainbows," he continued, laughing all the way. He pulled her ever closer to him, holding her thighs in place next to his hips, inching her chin to his. "But," he grinned, "Are we still eligible for the happily ever after part?"

Isabella had tears in her eyes, stunned by the sudden revelation on Phineas' part. She flipped her hair to her other shoulder, tossing her head side to side before leaning down to Phineas' level.

"Absolutely," she agreed, choking back tears. Phineas grinned before pulling her body into him, crushing his mouth to hers with as much force necessary to bring her to him.

Isabella clawed and tore at his shoulders, grabbing his shirt in attempt to bring him closer. Eventually Isabella reluctantly pulled away, still holding hard to Phineas' shirt.

Phineas frowned, his lips reaching out to her, earning himself a giggle from Isabella. He gently wiped away her tears with his thumb, not liking the sight of them even if they were shed for joy.

Isabella frowned, catching her breath before breathily asking, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Phineas nodded, mimicking her own previous statement, "Absolutely."

"Positive?" she urged furthermore, "You never used to want this. I meant, someday maybe, but not so young; not so soon. I did, maybe, but never you."

"I'm positive," he chuckled, "That this is exactly what I want."

Isabella looked unconvinced. "Why?"

Phineas simpered. "Because I want _you_."

Isabella beamed, leading her sentiments away from words and into the kiss she pursued.

And so it was agreed; they were to live happily ever after.

And so they did.

* * *

I told you I'd work the title in there somehow. )

Longest chapter with no author's notes, surprisingly. :)

Okay, so I'm totally into romantic mush and sap. So what? Why do you think they call it sappy? It sticks on you. ) Just be thankful I didn't add in the cheesy, "I love you, I love you, too," lines. Because even I hate those. And honestly, I think everyone does.

All right, one thing that really bothers me about this story? So many unanswered questions! If you think of any, feel free to ask, but here are some that I thought of myself.

Q: Why did you make Vanessa and Ferb have a son?

A: I know Candace has a daughter and two sons, and I imagine Phineas and Isabella as having a girl and a boy, so I figured Vanessa and Ferb's son could kind of play the 'Baljeet' role in their relationship with Candace's boys.

Q: How on EARTH did that coffee table hold the two of them!

A: Haha, well, I think, going on Phineas' personality, talents, and skills, he'll have an excellent job as an adult. He's bound to do well for himself, so he'll always have the finer things in life even if he doesn't take material possessions into account. So the table is oak, okay? It's sturdy!

And I'm sure there's a thousand other questions as well. (What's going on in Baljeet's life? Where was Perry during the story? How on earth did Ferb get Heinz's permission to marry Vanessa?) All of these, while good questions, I don't think really have a huge purpose in this story. And honestly, I just don't care. (Except for maybe the one about Perry. 'Cause he's cute. We'll say he lives with Phineas, and he was on a mission during the reunion and Isabella's visit. And Phineas just figures he's sleeping. Yeah... yeah, we'll go with that.)

Once again, thank you soooooo much for reading and reviewing. It's been a lousy week and it brightens each moment, believe me. :)

For the last time, 'Lil Miss Kandy Kane


End file.
